Slenderman
by Blaye Hatsuki
Summary: Blaye is a seventeen year old girl who lives in the woods with her rich parents who adopted her when she was three. It was when she was twelve when they moved into the forest for silence perhaps? No, for if it weren't for her parents constant fights she would have never met Slenderman in the first place. For this is the very forest Slenderman calls his home. Warning: OCXSlenderman!
1. Chapter 1

In a two-story house deep in the forest I live with my rich so called "mother" and "father" who adopted me when I was three years old. They say they wanted a quiet place to live but, really they just wanted a place where they could yell at each other without having annoyed neighbors constantly calling in for a noise complaint. It's midnight and I'm under my bed, holding my hands over my ears trying to block out the yelling from downstairs. I hate it when they fight, more that anything in the world. My heartbeat quickens as the sound of glass breaking and moving furniture grows.

I can't take it anymore. I get out from underneath my bed, get completely dressed and sneak downstairs. They were in the living room so I was able to get past without them noticing me. I headed to the garage. Closing the garage door ever so quietly I head over to the black spray-painted bike. Getting it ready I open up the garage door letting the terrible noise it makes echo throughout the house. Jumping on my bike as fast as I could I rode out of the garage leaving it open. I immediately take the man-made path into the forest far away from my home. The path lasted very long and I planned to ride most of it.

Just about a mile away from my home I finally come to a stop. Putting on the brake, I put my back to a near by tree throwing my head up at the sky.

Putting my hands into my pockets I felt cold thin plastic, It was my mp3 player. I must have left it in there. Only If I had my earphones then I'd be able to drain out all the yelling that echoed through my head. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence. A familiar feeling came over as I opened my eyes to see that it was a small fog drifting in. I did like the fog, Infact I enjoyed it. This encouraged me to continue the path but on foot.

I had only walked a very small amount until I noticed something in the distance. A wired fence stood blocking the path. It was definitely too long to walk around. The thought of climbing the fence nudged at me but I knew this is not something I'd do. Yet, at that moment annoyed by my parents constant bickering I felt as though I had nothing to lose. Out of the complete opposite thing I'd ever do I started to climb the fence. Luckily, it was a normal fence because there were no twirled wires on top to electrocute people or whatever there for. More cautious than ever I lifted my leg over the top and slowly climbed down. I was inside and a little bit scared but more surprised for the decision I had made.

Taking a deep breath I continued the path not bothered by the fact that I had just trespassed. Only a few seconds in and I already found myself walking into a big empty area where only a single leafless tree stood. I was surprised by how intimidating it was compared to the rest of the forest. The single path then split into two paths from there. Deciding to take the right path I walked around the tree. That's when I saw in the corner of my eye, a piece of paper nailed to the bark of the tree. Letting my curiosity take over as any human would do I turned and I walked over to the note. It was written in the kind of scribbled manner that you'd see in a horror movie. "LEAVE ME ALONE" It read with a frightening tree drawn next to it. Is this some sort of prank? Moments past as I stared mesmerized by the note. That's when I felt someone's eyes focus on me.

The fog was much heavier now. The atmosphere hardened. The dark night echoed around me. A small spark of fear enlightened in me as I become stiff, scared to turn around and see something there. Such fear clawed at my mind as I stared at the note and it only became worse the longer I stood. This was the first time I ever felt frightened by the forest. As much as I wanted to head back to my bike right away, my stupid curiosity needed to be answered first.

Pushing all thoughts aside I fearlessly turned around letting my eyes focus on what ever could be behind me. I jumped in fright for someone was there, on the path that I had planned to go down stood a figure with a great height. About ten meters away stood a... faceless man wearing a black suit; his abnormally long arms at his sides. A terrifying feeling shook my body. "...face..." I said out of astonishment. He must have heard me because he tilted his head right away mocking me as if he was saying: "What's the matter, never seen a faceless man before?" It was baffling, he had no face, nothing to express himself with. Shaking, I stared at the pale surface that stood out from the black forest. I was stunned by the thought of such a horrifying existence and his ridiculous height just made it worse. My stomach twisted and turned, I should be running not standing. So why, why can't I move? This man was mocking me with logic, everything I've learned, thrown away. Black tentacles that had looked like shadows at first came unrathelting from his back. As if a bomb with warning had gone off inside me I turned around and started sprinting as fast as I could.

Running past the leafless tree, climbing over the fence, and running back to my bike I turned around quickly to see if he had followed me. Breathing hard I let out a sigh of relief to the sight of nothing but an empty path. Turning back around my heart bursted out of my chest as I gasped loudly for he stood there. Out of fear I turned and started running blindly into the forest leaving the safety of the path. Running the fastest I've ever had In my life a terrible feeling of dieing stabbed at me as tears ran down my face. I couldn't help but keep looking back to see if he was there only to be right. I knew I couldn't keep this pace up forever. And just as I started to feel tired adrenal kicked in and pushed at me. And at the very moment I turned around to check if he was still after me I tripped over something hard with a thud. Luckily, My hands broke my fall.

Seconds past of silence as I lay motionless on the dirt of the forest, shaking. My arms just barely holding me up off the ground as the rest of my body lay lifeless. I look at my scratched up, bloody hands as my knees start to sting painfully. I clenched my hands letting the pain echo throughout my body as the memory of the note flashes back. "Leave you alone...? LEAVE YOU ALONE?!, LEAVE ME ALONE! Leave... Leave me alone..." I sniffled and cried from my angry words. I didn't want to hear anymore yelling.

I felt his not existent eyes stare at my pitiful form. I felt no point in trying to run anymore. Getting off the ground, I stand bent over by the knees. It hurts to much to move my legs and my scratched up knees made sure of this. Making myself stand up straight I hold onto myself for comfort. Moving one leg and then the other, I limp slowly forward. I was too tired to walk and didn't care enough to hide. I pick a near by tree to lay against. The cold of the woods numbed me yet, the pitch-black night pleasantly blinded me. Bravely, I look up to search the forest for the faceless man. He was no where to be seen but, I knew that this was not enough to comfort me.


	2. Chapter 2

The chirping of birds awoke me to the early morning light of the forest. I had fallen asleep on accident. My knees and hands just barely stung and my neck and back ached. After resting for a couple minutes I soon noticed an additional blanket of warmth upon me, I open my eyes to a black jacket. Holding it up from the shoulders I noticed how long the arms were compared to the rest. I slowly get off the ground with the jacket in my hand. There was no tag or brand on it and the fabric felt a lot like... skin. This jacket belongs to the faceless man. I smiled happily, something that I'd not done in a while.

Re-tracing my steps back to the path to where my bike laid I started folding the black jacket in a square. Back at my bike I held the folded stiff fabric against my stomach. At my bike I then soon realize that riding it back home might not be an option. I search around the forest for any sign of the tall man to return his jacket. And there standing deep in the forest was the man, wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie, no jacket of course. Just seeing him made my stomach turn; he must want it back.

It didn't look like he was going to be moving anytime soon, so I felt no choice but to go and give it to him myself. Taking a deep breath I hesitantly started to walk in his direction. Seconds past, stopping just a few feet away I look up and acknowledge his extreme height. But once my eyes reached his pale face I looked down immediately in fright.

"Here." I said eyeing the ground while holding out his folded jacket. Only a few moments past until he held out one of his long arms and retrieved it from me. My heart thumbed painfully in my chest, I just couldn't help but be completely frightened in his presents. "...Ok then... I guess I'll be going..." I said politely as possible hoping that he's decided to leave me be. Turning around immediately I felt a strong grip on my arm holding me back. Even his grip was scary. I turn my head up to him in terror, he must've seen how scared I was because he let go immediately. Was he being sympathetic? Stepping back from his reach I look at him once more then dash back to my bike. What does he want from me? Lifting the break off the ground I grip the handlebars ready to start pushing it up the hill. I turn to see that he was buttoning up his jacket. To think such a terrifying existence was in this forest the entire time, it boggled me. At that moment he seemed like a normal person but no matter what he just can't be. As he finished buttoning his jacket he slowly lifted his head in my direction. I turn away from his view and started pushing the bike up the hill. This made my hands sting.

~ Two Days Later ~

Earphones shoot rock music into my ears as I dip my paintbrush into the black paint. An obsession has taken over me, an obsession of the tall man.

My room has always been rather empty when it came to the average "stuff." For i've never really wanted anything other than a link to listen to music and art supplies. These had been my only passions up until my encountered with the tall man. You'd think after such a terrifying experience that I'd do anything to avoid even thinking about him. But this is not the case at all for I couldn't stop wondering about his existence even if I wanted to.

Had setted up a fresh canvas with two paint jars, one filled with white paint and and the other with black paint. Brought out every paintbrush I could find and started painting the night I came home two days ago. Everything about him was fascinating, his height, his face, and to top it all off he wears a suit? My smile slowly turns into a frown. Am I lucky? Because from the way he had followed me I could have sworn he was planning on hurting me in some way. I paint a white circle at the very top of the canvas representing a full moon. In this painting it was the tall man standing upon the dark forest yet hes being lit up by the moon above him. I made the trees rather small so that they don't over shine the point I'm trying to make. The point was that nothing in the forest compares to the horrifying existence of the tall man.

In the end I used up all the canvases I had. After cleaning up the extra paint and putting away all the paintbrushes I go to the bathroom to check to see how my hands and knees were doing. After that night two days ago well actually, that morning I got home from pushing my bike up the hill it turned out that my scratched were a lot worse than I thought. I cleaned them up and bandaged them, which hurt like crazy. I even found a bruise below my left knee in the process. Also when I came home that day my parents didn't seem to notice my scratches at all and completely understood why I left.

Rolling up my gray long sleeve shirt I undid the bandaging to see that it was still pretty bad. After replacing the bandages with new ones I head back to my room. It was rather late so I closed the door behind me on my way in. Walking past my desk area into my bedroom stood the tall man. I put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from gasping to loudly at the sudden surprise of seeing him. I back up slowly into my desk area where he can't see me. In the end he didn't hear me enter the room at all. Was he too busy looking at my paintings to even notice me? I back up against my door, my hands still over my mouth tightly. My stomach starts to tense up as my heart rate fastens the same way it did when I first saw him.

I take hold of the copper knob but it was no use, the shaking of my hand made turning the knob quietly very difficult. I hear his footsteps coming this way. I look around utterly panicked to see the black wooden cane my dad got me for Halloween last year, I take the cane and hold it up like a baseball bat. The tall man stood silently blocking the entrance to my bedroom. I breath hard, terrified but ready to protect myself if necessary. I flinch after thinking about the situation I was in and how bad it could get. I assumed he was going to hurt me. But why, how do I know he wont? oh... that's right. Humans are afraid of things they don't understand.


	3. Chapter 3

I may have an obsession for the tall man but that doesn't mean I'm not completely terrified of him.

My name is Blaye, I'm a seventeen year old girl with dark red hair who has a passion for art and music. Right now I live with my parents who adopted me when I was three. I used to live in a normal neighborhood until the age of twelve when my parents moved us out into this forest. They like the silence and so do I. It wasn't that big of a deal for me at the time since I had no friends. My parents ended up buying the entire area just so that no one would get any funny ideas and build more houses around us.

When ever my parents start on one of their three hour long fights I usually end up taking a walk into the forest. But I never went that deep in because I knew it be a pain walking all the way back. It's like they love each other but hate each other at the same time; And of course it just got worse with each year that past...

Fear rises up in me as I stand at the entrance of my room, my wooden cane in hand. My heart beating at a quick pace as I stare into the face of something that has no face. This person, this _man_ wears a black suit, is as pale as snow and is taller than any person I've ever encountered.

He takes a step forward. My hands grip the cane tightly taking a step back in response. Without looking away I let go of my right hand on the cane and search blindly for the knob of my door. Before being able to get to it he starts to walk over to me. Terrified, I grip the cane waiting to see if really means me harm. He reaches out his arm in my direction and before I can even think I found myself swinging the cane up at him with all my might. I shut my eyes out of fear only to hear a loud smack and something breaking and falling to the ground. It felt like hitting a metal pole with a branch.

I open my eyes to see that the impact had broken the cane in half. I Look back up at the tall man who still stood in front of me not fazed by the hit at all. Blood dripped down the side of his pale jaw where I had hit him. I could feel eyes staring down at me, not with anger but almost... sadness. He touches his jaw slightly examining the blood that was now on his fingertips. I hold the broken cane to my chest pushing my self against the door wishing there was more room for me to back away. One minute I'm ready to hurt him and the next I can't believe I did.

Turning around he walks back into my bedroom as if nothing happened. I slide down the door sitting on the carpet of the floor, trying to regain my composure. Setting the broken cane down I stand back and hurry into my room to see him sitting on my bed admiring my many paintings of him. His pitch black suit standing out from my bright colored room.

I watch him letting some time pass. I knew I couldn't say anything about his jaw because either way its my fault that its there. "Do you like them?" I ask awkwardly referring to the paintings, He nods his head. This makes me wonder if he can talk. He can definitely see me and probably can hear me too.

The scratch that I made on his jaw begins retrieving the blood that had dripped down. Only about five seconds past until it was completely healed. Immortal? I recalled the time when the shadow like tentacles came out of his back. Or perhaps... a demon maybe? "Sorry I hit you...I was just scared." He doesn't respond."...Can you talk?" He nods. Feeling disappointed that he didn't speak I ask another question. "What's your name?" I tilted my head to get a better view of his non existent face.

"...Slenderman." He says simply with a deep voice. Slender...man? ah... I get it. "What- n-never mind..." I say putting my hands behind my back about to ask another question but stopping myself before getting carried away. He turns his head in my direction.

"What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing." I state nervously.

"Tell me." He demands which got me nervous.

"Ah, no, It's just, I was wondering, since the scratch healed so fast, I was thinking that there's no way you could be human, I guess, I think-"

"I was human." he cuts me off looking away from me.

"...oh." I look down, putting my hand to my forehead embarrassed from my ramble. "So you're not... anymore...?"

"Yeah." he finishes. I glance over at my clock to see that it was ten at night recalling how my parents had gone out with some friends. I felt like if I asked anymore questions the mood might get... dangerous.

I wanted to ask him when he plans on leaving but, that sounds to rude. I could ask how long he plans to stay but, that also sounds rather rude. Plus, I don't think he has any place to stay, does he live in the forest? Since he's not human he's probably not affected by the cold or even needs to eat. He doesn't need to wash his hair or brush his teeth... I run my fingers through my hair nervously. What am I going to do?

"How long have you been in the forest?" I ask breaking the ice. It takes a second for him to answer.

"Longer than you've been here." he states.

"Oh." I respond interested.

"...No one has ever lived in this forest until you came here, until that house was built and that path was made." Is this his home?

"Oh, sorry if we-"

"When I first saw you and your family five years ago, I planned on killing all of you." He clenches his fists.


	4. Chapter 4

I suddenly find myself unable to move. What...did he just say...? I could have...died?

"Why didn't you?-I mean, what made you change your mind from such a decision?" I ask, laughing nervously. He flinches. The skin where his mouth should be starts to rip open revealing sharp teeth. Frowning, He turns his head in my direction. Oh no.

"What?!" He yells in a deeper, harsher tone with a monster like growl to it, making me jump. "You're..." He starts slowly. "...You're asking THAT?!" I feel myself start to tremble. Oh no, he's... he's really mad. Standing up he turns to me with his fists clenched tightly. "You should be so THANKFUL that I didn't kill ALL OF YOU! Yet you're asking WHY?!" He yells in anger walking slowly towards me. I stare up in horror regretting ever asking that. What was going through my head when I said that? I practically sounded like I was disappointed that he didn't kill me!

"I'm sorr-".

"SHUT UP!" he yells down at me causing me to fall to my knees. Yet, even then I couldn't look away from his monstrous form which grew in height with each second.

One of his black tentacles come out from his back wrapping itself around my neck. "THE ONLY THING THAT SHOULD BE COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS A 'THANK YOU'!" His beast like voice rings in my ears as I try to calm down looking for the courage to speak. He starts to tighten the tentacle around my neck, in impatience expecting me to answer.

"...Th-Thank you..." I stutter just barely getting the words out. Moments past as he examines my pitiful state. Letting out a "Tsk." he hovers his right hand over my cheek lightly and starts to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask. Shrinking down to his old size he kneels in front of me. The black tentacle that was around my neck slowly undoes itself and retreats into his back.

"No." He answers for his voice was also back to its normal deep self. Taking his other hand he softly caresses my neck, his thumb on my jaw. Looking at the pale surface that made up his face was almost... mesmerizing. Why is he suddenly being so gentle with me? It was as if he had seen the situation from my perspective for a second.

"Slenderman?" I ask.

"What?"

"Were you going to kill us because... were living in your forest?" I ask yet, still doubtful whether its his forest or not. He doesn't answer right away.

"Yes." He finally answers.

"I'm sorry that we intruded, If you want I can ask my parents and see if they'll move us again. I might be able to get them to take down the house too." I think for a moment. "Oh! and for my birthday I can ask them to make sure no one else builds here." I look up hoping this request made him happy even though I wouldn't be able to tell even if I wanted to. Continuing to rub my cheek he doesn't say anything at first. It was like being this close to me calmed him down. I'm glad he's not angry anymore but this split-personality worries me.

"Your name is 'Blaye', right?" He asks ignoring my request.

"Yeah." I answered. Taking his hands away from my face he puts them under my arms pressing them against my back and immediately yet, hesitantly starts to lean in. Only a centimeter away from his non-existent lips I press my hands against his chest stopping him from leaning in anymore. My eyes shut tightly from embarrassment, I can feel my cheeks getting hot. "Please... don't." I felt upset about stopping him, not because I embarrassed him but because I could practically feel how much he wanted it. I was amazed how a scary situation had turned into a romantic one so quickly.

Taking his hands off my back he stands up backing away from me. I open my eyes and look up to see him leaning on my wall. He starts to laugh. But it wasn't a happy laugh, it was a sad, painful laugh. I felt like crying.

"How stupid of me." He says covering over where his eyes should be. "No one could ever love me." Continuing to laugh painfully he leans off my wall turning to face it. Clenching his fist he punches the thin wall. Dry paint chips off. His skin re attaches itself over his teeth leaving him mouth less once again. "Maybe that'll help explain how your cane broke, sorry if I hurt you, Bye."

"Wait-!" But it was too late, he had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Does he truly think that no one can love him?! That's absorb. Just because he's a little different- I blink in surprise from my own thoughts. But he's not just a little different... is he? What's wrong with me! I throw my head into my hands closing my eyes tightly. I'm falling in love with him!

-next morning-

"Do we have anymore canvasses?" I ask my mom who was busy typing something on her computer.

"Didn't I just buy you some last week?" She answers in an annoyed tone.

"I used them all." I answer impatiently. She takes a sip of her expensive drink not looking away from the screen.

"All of them, huh?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm." She continues typing. "I can get you some the next time I go out. You know, if you have an idea just sketch it down in the meantime." I sigh in disappointment.

"Thankssss mom"

"Now go away, I need to concentrate." I turn away with a dull expression on my face.

Throwing myself back on my bed I close my eyes and start to think about last night. Last night...Last night... I saw Slenderman in my room and then... out of fear I grabbed my cane. I sit up in my bed and look over at my desk, my broken cane thrown underneath. I swung my cane at him and hit his jaw, if he were a bit shorter I would have hit his head.

That's when I suddenly remembered, right before he walked over to me memories started flashing back in my head. I remembered my name and my red hair. I can't remember too much of my life before I moved here, I only remember feeling sad about not having any friends. I remembered the moving day. I recalled my love for music and art and a lot of memories of me painting flashed back too. I jolt in my bed realizing what it was that I was seeing. Right before he came at me, right before he reached his hand out to me, I saw my life flash before my eyes.

I put my hand over my mouth leaning forward feeling a bit sick. Was that really a life or death situation...? I jolt again. If I hadn't hit him... I would have died? No...no way, but he decided he wasn't going to kill us. And he decided not to because... I give a chuckle. That's right, he never told me. He got mad at me when I asked that. And oh ya, he has a mouth.

I groan loudly in irritation pressing the palms of my hands on my eyes. I even tried to make him feel better! I look down at my hands slowly closing them. He tried too...I feel my face start to turn red again. I guess my obsession has turning into something more.

-end of chapter-

Imagine Slender having a split personality. Like one second hes just completely P*ssed at life and a jerk or laughing murderously about to kill an innocent child and then the next hes sad and lonely wishing he could have a normal human life with someone he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Cruel words are thrown back at eachother downstairs. Laying on my bed I stare at the white ceiling above me and listen to them, my mp3 player on my table. For some reason I find myself not wanting to drain out the noise and instead stare silently. I wait for them to stop so I can fall asleep but even so, I'm sure I still won't be able to sleep. I sigh and turn around in my bed to face my window. Dark clouds block out any possible light from the beauty of the moons glow. How long has it been since I've seen Slenderman? I stare at the clouds letting my eyes unfocus. I can't remember, perhaps a week maybe?

Closing my eyes I throw myself forward sitting up in my bed then opening them again. I'm at the point to where I want to be tired. I eye my many jackets that hang on the wall across my room. "Might as well." I mumble to myself as I get out of my bed to get dressed. I head downstairs set for the front door. Not caring this time whether or not they hear me, I leave the house. Stopping just at the beginning of the path I look back at the wooden building. Two stories with many windows, a porch and a chimney. It has a sort of olden day feel to it and the inside is just the same. I stare for a moment then turn around and start down the path.

Letting my thoughts go off on their own time passes before me realizing and I start to recognize where I had stopped last time. Thats when I hear a faint "It's right over here." from somewhere off the path. I stop to look around for a moment and see a light in the distance, a flashlight? I immediately duck behind a tree out of sight. They were walking straight this way. Feeling a bit of a panic I dash deep into the forest on the opposite side of the path. Hiding behind a thick tree I peek over and see three teenage boys coming this way. The one leading the small group held the flashlight I saw earlier. "There it is!" He yells speeding up then stopping on the dirt of the path.

At that moment all I could think was why were they on our land? Pointing the flashlight down the path I could see a nasty grin grew on his face. Another boy with a backpack grinned the same but the third boy looked utterly terrified. "Lets go." Said the teen with the flashlight who starts to walks forward. The other one with the same grin walks with him yet, the terrified one doesn't move.

"Hey, come on." He commands looking back. Obediently doing what he says he slowly starts to walk along with them. Letting some distance create from me and the group of teens I eventually come out from behind the tree and follow them.

Soon enough we were at the fence except I hid a couple trees behind. "Jeez!, you're like a puppy with its tail between its legs! its just one page." The second teen says to the shaking third teen whom was the shortest of them all. But only when the tallest one with the flashlight remarked in a not at all calming tone, "Ya, no biggie." did I realize that they were bullies. The third teen gulped hard and walked over to the metal fence. "Need a lift?" The tallest snorts pathetically down at the short one whom he towered over. The shaking teen suddenly puts on a stern look and climbs the fence with ease. The second tallest kneels down and takes off his backpack. Taking out an additional flashlight he climbs to the top of the fence and hands down the flashlight to him. Taking his offer he turns around right away and starts to walk deeper into the fenced area. He had only walked a meter or two until the taller teens started to crack up. "G-good luck!" The tallest says trying to contain his giggling.

"We'll wait here!" says the other one trying just as hard to hold back the laughter. There definitely bullies but, what kind of bullying is this? 'Just one page.' Were they talking about the page I saw on the tree? If so, then there must be more. Why would they want a page?

"Hey..." The teen with the backpack starts slowly a little after the boy was out of sight. "Let's get outta here." He says looking around nervously with his hands in his pockets.

"Y-Yeah...Let's go..." The other agrees with him looking a little pale as they both start on their way back up the path. What...? There just gonna leave him?! They were both just laughing! Why are they suddenly so spook- sp... Slender... So they know, they know what lives in this forest and so does that poor boy who just went in. Those two never intended to go in, there just being total jerks and sending him in instead. But why leave? Don't they want there stupid page? Are they really that scared...I think for a moment. In the end, theres no denying it, Slenderman has killed people before. That's sick of them. Oh no... That boy, I need to go after him!

After letting the teens go on there way I stand up quickly and run to the fence. Once I was inside I instantly break into a dash and start to search blindly for the teen. After about five minutes of an unsuccessful search I hear a scream come from the distance. Out of instinct I immediately run towards the scream. Soon enough I saw a figure curled up on the ground. I stop and look down at the lump who shook with fear. Uncertain of what I should do I kneel down and lay my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly a sharp pain covers my left cheek as I fall back, he had back slapped me. Extremely hard too. I hold my hand over my cheek seeing the boy stare back at me. He was panting frantically.

"Ah! Sorry!" he says holding out his hand. Taking hold of the situation more seriously than before I stand up quickly and pull him up off the ground with the hand he had held out to me.

"No time." I state. "We have to go, _now_." Turning around without another word we both start to hurry back to the fence.

Back on the path I could see the fence just in the distance but fog starts to drift in at a fast pace. Is it too late? That's when something swiftly ties itself around my ankle throwing me to the ground. I'm then quickly dragged into the forest. My mind goes blank as I hear the boy scream from my sudden disappearance. Being pulled with even more force I'm held up in midair by my ankle. Terrified I shut my eyes tight letting my arms fall.

"Blaye, what are you doing?" A deep voice asks. Recognizing it right away I open my eyes to see and an upside down Slenderman in front of me. I look down at my ankle to see he was holding me up with one of his black tentacles. A bit astonished with how high up I was I'm unable to respond to his question. "Do you realize what you were doing?" He questions again as I look back to him. I was...I was trying to get that boy out of the forest without Slenderman knowing but now that he knows, my plan failed. "You were Interfering Blaye." ...huh? I feel my mind go a bit slower than usual not only from all the running but from all the blood rushing to my head.

"Interfering?" I question as if I didn't know what the word meant. He doesn't speak for a moment.

"Go home Blaye." He starts to carry me forward towards the fence. In the end, I can't stop him from killing that boy can I? But I have to try... right? Rotating me right side up again he lifts me over the fence and sets me down. His tentacles unravel around my waist and retrieve over the fence into his back. He turns and starts to walk back into the forest. No...

"Don't kill him!" I plead grabbing onto the fence. He stops in his tracks. "...Please..." I stare up at him in hope. His hands flinch at his sides. Turning to face me all of his tentacles start to unravel from his back. I take a step back from the fence a bit intimidated.

"...Go home." He demands. My heart thumps in my chest as I clench my fists standing my ground. Once again his skin starts to rip open revealing his extremely sharp teeth. "I said, GO HOME." A sudden burst of gilt swells up in my chest. I look down feeling rather overwhelmed. Home... The memory from that night flashes back in my head. Thats right, I have no business being here. Without looking back up I turn around and head up the hill. Just alittle up the way I look back at the fence. A distressed look grows on my face. Slenderman is gone.

"...I'm so sorry." My eyes start to water as a teenage boy's scream echoes throughout the dark forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly looking away from the fence I shut my eyes tightly as tears swell up. Turning around I take a step up the path but stop immediately and put my hand over my mouth. I give out a muffled cry yet ignoring the sadness I wipe the tears away and start heading home once again. I feel everything behind me claw at my back, haunting me. Slenderman, death... and that forest.

Thoughts go flying around in my head and I find myself unable to think straight. ...Why does Slenderman continue to let me live? And why am I the only one? Have people really been being killed in this forest the entire time I've lived here? A strike of sickness suddenly hits my stomach making me stop and crouch. Feeling ill, I lean my head forward and hold my hand over my mouth again. I feel so useless, I had a chance to save that boy. I'm the only one that could have saved him but... that's only because Slenderman refuses to kill me. Only if I'd taken more advantage of the moment. More...advantage? No, I'm too out of place for that. I have no business here.

I let my thoughts rest for a minute only for another notion to hit me. Is it really okay to assume that its Slenderman's nature to kill...? No, I don't want to come to that conclusion. I take a breath through my mouth and stand back up. A drop of water falls onto the path, then another and another. Rain...? Yes, rain and I could feel the temperature dropping ever so slowly. Knowing I should hurry home I find myself still standing silently in the dark, now be wettened by the light sprinkles that fell from the sky.

And there is it again. The flashlight in the distance searching throughout the trees. I thought those boys would have left by now but I guess they find themselves still serving a purpose here. On instinct I dart my eyes over to a tree to hide yet I don't move. Those teens... Should have been the ones to die. A shocking feeling of anger runs through my body as I start to walk off the path towards the light. I could hear them talking about some off topic subject that didn't interest me. Soon enough I could see them fully. Noticing me, they stop in there tracks and watch me march towards them a bit speechless. Coming up to the boy with the backpack I raise my hand in the air and slap him. He stumbles back at first surprised, but it only takes a second for him to return the favor by punching me. The terrible force hits my cheek making me fall back.

I cringe in pain on the ground holding onto my cheek. Whats wrong with me? He yells down at me with questioning yet, extremely angry words as both of them start to walk closer to my lifeless body. Again... Again, I got hurt. Amid the threatening words they were throwing at me they both had suddenly gone quiet. I squint my eyes open to see what it was that had silenced them but I did not see anything. At that moment both of them looked like as if they had seen a ghost. Soon enough, I could feel it too. Someone was standing behind me and the two boys were staring straight at it. As if they were holding it in for a lifetime they both started to scream. Turning around they dashed away as quickly as I had when I had first seen... Slenderman. Oh Slender, what are you doing saving my like a prince? Theres no doubt in my mind that it isn't him standing behind me, who I could now I feel was closer.

Laying on my side, my hand still over my cheek I close my eyes not wanting to have to face him. But I quickly open them back up when I feel him picking me off the ground. In a princess carry he held me firmly six feet above the ground now walking me towards my home, he's really acting like a prince isn't he? But sadly, he's slain the wrong dragon. I lay my head against his chest mesmerized by his pitch black tie. I look up at him who wasn't looking down at me whatsoever. He seemed far more focused on getting me home than anything. "Why don't you just use your powers and teleport me home?" I ask in a more statement matter than a questioning one.

"I can only teleport myself." He states. I start to imagine him teleporting away and me dropping to the ground. I giggle. This gets him interested because he turns his head towards mine but then turns it back. That's too bad, I wanted him to ask "What's so funny?" But, I guess he's not that much of a joker.

Sadly all in all, I can't help but be frustrated with him because of what he did. I just... I just don't want to assume it's his nature to kill. Please let it not be, Please let there be a reason. I continue to plead quietly to myself gripping onto Slendermans shoulder. The sprinkling was coming down harder now.

My hand no longer holding onto him and my eyes gently shut, I start to fall into a deep sleep. I hope Slenderman doesn't mind my carelessness. As everything starts to become darker and more quiet around me I'm suddenly woken up to find myself laying on my bed. Slenderman looking down on me in the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure what to do or say, my mind was rather blank. My room is dark, very dark. It be pitch black in here if it weren't for the small light in the corner of my room. I guess you could say It's a night light, even though I've only started using since I met Slender. Forcing myself, I sit upright in bed and scoot back so that I'm almost sitting on my pillow. Whenever I'm near him I can't help taking a step back or scooting away. Recalling the pain in my cheek I hold onto it in hope the pain would leave. It's cold, I'm kinda wet from the rain but out of all of these things I was mostly tired. Turning my head to my clock I could see that it was currently one in the morning. I close my eyes in distress, annoyed by the time. "Does your cheek hurt?" Slenderman asks, he must have taken this as a sign of pain. And it does hurt, more than I wish it would. I look up at Slender, he's the only one right now that knows just how bad my cheek may or may not be. My face is a bit wet from the rain, but for all I know that could be blood.

"Yeah." I answer very late still holding onto my cheek. I'd turn on my lamp beside my bed but, that would require leaning in towards Slender and I'd rather not create that awkward situation. I stare down at my red blankets below me slowly recovering my thoughts and feelings towards him. My anger returns but more overly, my curiosity. I put my hand down. "Thank you, Slenderman." I say formally. "For... carrying me here, especially after what happened... and all." My tiredness continues to affect me as my words come out slow and sloppy. I still can't bring myself to look up at him. "But, you don't have to do me anymore favors." I end in the least most offensive manner possible. He's quiet for a moment.

"Why?" He asks making me flinch in surprise. My thoughts are stunned.

"...Um..." Mean and rather cruel statements are thrown around in my head of all the things I could say. No, I don't want to be mean to him, I just... "I don't deserve it." That's right. "I don't deserve any of it... I'm out of place, I have nothing to do with this forest or you. Like you said... I should have died five years ago. So you shouldn't be doing these things for me. It's pointless, It's it?" That's right but, also... "I don't... I don't want you doing kind things for me when-" Lending me his jacket, Scaring off those bullies, Carrying me here, Sparing me and my family... "When you're doing the complete opposite to every person that enters this forest." I feel his stare grow on me. My chest starts to ache. "So please... If, If you've planned on killing me in the future or think about it often, just get rid of my already." Several terribly, stressful and uncomfortable moments pass by making me rather upset. Is he going to kill me?

"I'm sorry." he apologizes. "It seems that all I've done is cause you pain." Raising my head I look up at his pale face. Every time I go into that forest I get hurt... mentally and physically. "I decided that I wasn't going to kill any of you and I don't plan to go back on that decision, so don't talk like that anymore." He apologize last time didn't he... right before leaving. "You talk like you have nothing to lose Blaye. It's because of your parents isn't it? They fight night and day and that's why you're like this." Coming close he sits down in front of me on the edge of my bed. I lean back a little unsure of what he plans on doing. "Your always so frightened around me." I've offended him. Putting his hands over mine he swiftly leans in to me and presses where his mouth should be on my hurt cheek. My mind once again... goes blank.


End file.
